


Espera por mi

by Suki90



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki90/pseuds/Suki90
Summary: La preocupación del Caballero Koga de Pegaso por su compañera y amiga Yuna de Águila se externa mientras se dirige hacia la tercera casa del zodiaco: Géminis. Koga x Yuna





	Espera por mi

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya Omega no me pertenece, todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**A**utora: Suki90  
**T**ítulo: Espera por mí.  
**S**erie: Saint Seiya Omega  
**P**areja: Koga de Pegaso & Yuna de Águila

* * *

— _Yuna… _— pienso mientras camino lo más rápido que puedo con mi adolorido cuerpo—. _¡Yuna! _— repito en mi mente, desde la casa de Tauro que no pienso en nadie más.

Sé que ella es un caballero muy fuerte, de eso la verdad no tengo duda. Pero después de sentir aquella inestabilidad en su cosmo repetidas veces, no puedo evitar preocupar y tener la necesidad de ir hacia donde sea que esté y apoyarla, ayudarle en todo lo que sea posible.

— _Aguanta… Ya voy… —_pienso con desespero mientras continúo mi caminata hacia la casa de Géminis.

Después de alejarme un poco más de la casa de Tauro, vuelvo a sentir cómo es que su cosmo vuelve a alterarse y estar inestable.

¡Maldición!

— _Por favor, que no le haya pasado nada_… Que esté bien… —termino susurrando. Yo sé que puedo estar exagerando, que quizá no haya la necesidad de preocuparme tanto como lo estoy haciendo, pero es que no quiero que le pase nada.

Realmente no entiendo bien el por qué de eso, pero desde hace un tiempo que me siento de esta manera cuando ella está a mi lado, que surge una necesidad de querer protegerla de todo mal aunque ella pueda defenderse por sí sola.

Son muchas cosas de las que no estoy completamente seguro… Pero algo que si puedo asegurar es que Yuna se ha vuelto una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, y si le pasara algo…

¡No! Jamás me perdonaría algo así… Ya he perdido a varias personas igual de importantes por mis descuidos, por mis debilidades. Ella no puede tener el mismo destino que tuvieron la Señorita Saori y Aria, no puede…

¡No pienso permitirlo!

De pronto y de forma muy abrupta, soy sacado de mis pensamientos por una horrible sensación que me invade por completo.

— Ha desaparecido… Un… Un cosmos ha desaparecido por completo —digo con miedo—. _E-Ese cosmos es de… _¡YUNA! —grito con horror, y de la nada, como si hubiera recuperado todas mis fuerzas, comienzo a correr en dirección a la siguiente casa.

¿Qué le pudo haber pasado? ¡De la nada su cosmos desapareció!

No, Yuna no pudo haber… Ella no puede estar…

Con más fuerza emprendo mi camino hacia la casa de Géminis, aún a pesar de que todo el cuerpo me está dando fuertes punzadas debido al dolor provocado por Harbinger.

Estando ya finalmente frente a la casa de Géminis me percato de que el cosmos de Ryuho también está disminuyendo considerablemente.

Aprieto mis puños con fuerza y entro sin pensarlo dos veces. Primero ayudaré a Ryuho a derrotar al caballero dorado de esta casa, y después… Después iré a ver por Yuna.

— _¡Espera por mí, Yuna!_

**Author's Note:**

> Suki: Ok, si, me encanta esta parejita… ¿Y qué? Bueno gente, esta idea vino después de ver el episodio 32 de Omega, en donde en una escena Koga, quien está tirado en el suelo, susurra el nombre de Yuna con desesperación. Me quedé así de: This is my oportunity!
> 
> Sé que Koga se preocupa por todos sus amigos, pero están poniendo demasiado énfasis en la relación de estos dos (no que me queje, por supuesto), y por eso me pareció que debía escribir un poco sobre lo que pudo pasar después de que Pegaso saliera de la casa de Tauro.
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado aunque esté tan cortito.


End file.
